The Cyclops and the Phoenix
by The Last Donna
Summary: No matter how hard he tried Scott could never get over his love for Jean


I do not own X Men, at all, that right belongs to Marvel. On another note some of the dialogue does come from the movie, but that was just added to push the story along.

The blood was pounding through his head like a freight train, he felt like his heart could never be fixed. Scott still felt like his one true love, Jean Grey was still alive. Though he knew she wasn't, he had watched in horror as the waves were crashing down on her. He knew she cared too much for the people in the jet, she not only saved his life, but the rest of the teams as well. Still there was a part of Scott that couldn't shake off the feeling that she was still among the living. As he laid down on his bed he swore he could hear her voice echoing through his mind. _'Scott, Scott.'_

At first he thought he was going crazy, nervously glancing around the room. He sat up, he knew it was true, he knew what he heard, Jean was still alive. He heard his name again followed by an image of Alkali Lake causing him to rub his temples and sigh at the pain that came with it. He knew he had to go to her, he would bring her back, he had to, when he did they'd act like they were before this happened. He got up and started walking out of his room and down the hall, he was making good timing until an angry looking Logan had stopped him. Logan always got in the way of Jean and himself, this caused a bit of anger to run through his veins.

"Hey Scott, we were looking for you downstairs. You didn't show," spoke Logan.

"What do you care?" Said Scott starting to get even more angry at the feral by the second.

"Well, for starters, I had to cover your ass," Logan said the tension between the two men rising, he knew by the way Logan talked that he could sense the mood change.

"I didn't ask you too," Scott replied a little annoyed, though it came out angrier than expected.

"No, you didn't. The Professor did. I was just passing through."

He wanted to tell him "like you always do?" Instead he opted for, "so pass through, Logan."

Scott turned away and was about to walk away when Logan grabbed his arm. This caused Scott to look back, he really wanted to get out of there.

"Hey, look I know how you feel."

"Don't"

"When Jean died..."

"I said don't," Scott said his anger rising once again, at that he pulled away from Logan.

"Maybe it's time for us to move on."

Scott started walking away then turned his head towards Logan, "not everybody heals as fast as you, Logan."

While Scott drove his motorcycle, he had felt he had driven this road thousands of times before, he was still fuming at how that animal thought everything would be fine without her. When he arrived at Alkali Lake he walked over to a rock that stood out a little over the lake. He could still here Jeans voice running through his head.

A power seemed to take over him, it felt like her. It was if it was she who pulled down his sunglasses and blasted the lake. This movement caused him to fly off the rock and back onto the shore as the water started to spin. Scott had no idea what was happening as he stood up and watched, he was a bit terrified, he was even a bit excited. Then without warning, Jean was standing in front of him, her hair was now a darker red, and much longer then when he had last seen her. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind, and it felt like she was reading each and every one of them.

"Jean?"

"Scott?"

"How?"

"I don't know." She reached for his sunglasses but Scott stopped her. "Don't worry I can control it now."

He knew that he could trust her so he allowed her to get closer to him. Jean pulled his glasses off seeing the red orbs in his eyes, using her power she cleared them away so she was now staring into Scotts crystal blue eyes. They looked at each other intensely before kissing, they both missed each others touch badly. Then a power seemed to take over Jean, one they called the phoenix, the next thing Scott was dead, while Jean laid unconscious on the shore.


End file.
